Rotary pistons, also known simply as rotor, are subject to high thermal loads during the operation of a rotary piston engine. Various methods are known in the prior art for cooling of the rotary piston.
For example, it is known to cool the rotary piston with oil. In addition it can also be cooled using air alone. For less expensive designs it is further known to cool the rotary piston with an air-fuel mixture taken in. Such rotary pistons are termed in the context of the invention as mixture cooled rotary pistons or mixture cooled rotors. With mixture cooled rotary pistons, the mixture flows axially through the engine and provides the necessary heat dissipation at the inner surfaces of the rotary piston. The flow through the engine is intensified by the negative pressure in an intake chamber of the engine.
In known rotary piston engines with mixture cooled rotary pistons, a side inlet and/or circumferential inlet is provided through which the mixture flows into the chamber of the engine. Further, with mixture cooled rotary pistons a circumferential exhaust is provided through which exhaust gas flows. However, a mixture that is not combusted and which remains in the chamber also enters the exhaust to a degree.